Stair Steps
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: flashback on a stair steps. yaoiyusukekuwabara


I own nothing

1234

Breathing heavily his voice raspy Kuwabara was only aware of a few things. One: Both his legs were broken. And he really couldn't feel his left leg. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing he didn't really care at the moment. Two: Kuwabara was bleeding from his throat it wasn't slit, but now he couldn't speak above a whisper. And three, the most important one...

Yusuke resting his head gently on his shoulder.

Both men laid on the stair steps of Genkai's home, the night scar dark, and the ground littered with dead bodies. Yusuke was bleeding badly from his stomach, the hole so big Yusuke had shoved his fist in his wound. His head was resting comfortably against Kuwabara's shoulder.

Yusuke whispered lowly, "I'm not gonna make it..."

Kuwabara who had tears streaming down his face stroked Yusuke hair lovingly, "I know..."

Yusuke swallowed hard, "Happy...four month anniversary..."

What Yusuke was addressing was their relationship. The two had been together for four months now. Yusuke at that moment was remembering the sweet taste of Kuwabara's lips, those same lips that woke him up early this morning. Yusuke took in a shaky breath, "God...I hope Keiko finds us dead and bloody all over..."

The two snickered suddenly and held onto each other tighter. Keiko and Yusuke had been dating, but the relationship was not a good one at all. Keiko was constantly yelling at Yusuke, and when the black haired youth wasn't looking she treated Kuwabara like hell.

"Remember..." Kuwabara whispered hoarsely, "Remember when I told you...I loved you?" Kuwabara asked rubbing Yusuke's shoulder to put warmth in Yusuke's steadily getting cold body. Yusuke smiled to himself, "Yeah...yeah I remember..."

FLASHBACK

Yusuke stood in his tux staring at himself. Instead of thinking of his beautiful blushing bride, he instead was thinking of the shackles that awaited him as soon as he said I do. Kurama and Hiei, also dressed up looked just as miserable. They knew this was wrong, that Yusuke was making a grave mistake...but What could they do? Even if they spoke out against this wedding Yusuke wouldn't change his mind.

Yusuke's head turned, "Where is Kuwabara?" Yusuke sighed, "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago...soon Keiko will walk down the long hall towards him-" The priest in front of him tapped his shoulder, and with a gentle smile pointed at Keiko. The music had started and she was already making her way down the aile, smiles beautifully. Yusuke felt his heart drop into his stomach. Where was his best friend?

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other also wondering about Kuwabara's disappearance. Keiko reached Yusuke, and the priest began. Yusuke paid no attention, he instead fidgited and looked around trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

AKA everyone and their mother could tell he was looking fro someone...

Keiko jerked his arm, "Yusuke!" She hissed, "What in God's name are you doing!" Yusuke almost growled in frustration. "If you haven't noticed, my best man isn't here!" Yusuke whispered sharply. Keiko snorted, "That all?" She whispered back, "I told him not to bother." Yusuke looked at her, "You what!" His whisper had gotten a little louder and the priest glanced at them but continued on. Keiko glared at her husband to be,"I set him strait." Yusuke whipped to glare at her shouting, "Set him strait! What do you mean by that!"

The church had gone quiet, and tension filled the room. Keiko glanced around and whispered, "Well...that you won't need him, you'll have me now!" Kurama and Hiei hearing every word took this information a different way. Kurama clenched his fists muttering every foul word he could think of, and Hiei just plain walked off. A whisper was filling the room now.

Keiko tried to lace her hand with Yusuke's, but Yusuke shook her hand off, "No...we're done." Yusuke ripped off his bow tie and stormed down the church hall.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU GO!" Keiko screeched tears dripping from her face, "KUWABARA'S LEAVING ANYWAYS!" Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to give her one last hateful glare, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL DID I SEE IN YOU, YOU BITXH!" He then took off running, heading strait out the doors. Yusuke burst out the doors, and looked around, Kuwabara's apartment was about twenty miles away. Kuwabara would be gone before he could get to him.

"Hey...Urameshi..."

Kuwabara froze and turned around seeing Kuwabara. Kuwabara wore black jeans, and worn out sneakers. He wore a worn out flannel shirt, which hung oddly on his body. His hair was down, falling in swirly curls. The two men stared at each other, and Kuwabara smiled, his eyes red from tears that he'd already shed.

"I almost left...I was on the train...when I had a vision. I saw us standing just like this...and I wanted," Kuwabara took in a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to see why you were staring at me like the way you are now..." Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't form. Kuwabara however smiled, "I know...you're shocked and pissed that Keiko has been treating me this bad, you're even more upset because you didn't see it. Urameshi..." Kuwabara sighed, "I love you. And i wanted you to be happy no matter how much it hurt me." Kuwabara turned away unable to bare looking at his best friend.

Yusuke strode over to his best friend, shoved him roughly against a tree and kissed him deeply. "Kuwa..." Yusuke whispered as he pulled away, "I love you too okay?" Kuwabara wiped his watering eyes, "Okay..." Yusuke nodded his hand on the back of Kuwabara's neck massaging it, "Okay"  
Yusuke smiled leaning forwards, "Okay...okay..." Yusuke continued to whisper before finally letting their lips mesh together.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yusuke took in a shuddering breath. "That was the best day of my life..." Yusuke pressed close to Kuwabara, "I'm tired..." he whispered. Kuwabara nodded, "Me too..." Yusuke closed his eyes, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit, wake me when the others get here." Kuwabara sniffed loudly choking out, "Okay Urameshi..."

Yusuke fell asleep drifting softly away. Kuwabara followed shortly after, tagging along. They'd lace hands together again...in death or life...that is up to you.

Fin 


End file.
